


Day 3 Sweet

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, And Nathaniel loves it, Boys Kissing, Cute Nathaniel Kurztberg, Fluff, French Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Marc has a sweet tooth, Marc is a blushing mess, Sweet, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Marc loves sweets, Nathaniel prefers salty things, but his favorite sweet is definitely Marc's mouth.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Day 3 Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Some hc and the boys making out, there is no more to say.

If you ask Nathaniel to choose between sweets and salty snacks he would choose the salty snacks. Is not like he doesn’t like sweets but he prefers salty things. 

His boyfriend on the other side… Marc has a  _ huge _ sweet tooth. Everytime sweets are mentioned his eyes light up like a child, is an adorable thing that the artist utterly adores. Though, he has to admit, Marc has a very strong self control as he never abuse of sweets which is quite admirable, especially when his aunt and uncle own Paris’ best bakery and his cousin loves to spoil him— yes Marinette, giving Marc more sweets than the rest is spoiling him and you know it— she has a soft spot for the writer just like the writer has a soft spot for her. 

Of course! There are some days in which the introvet boy allows himself to indulge his weakness for sugar. Like today. 

They were visiting Marc’s dad at his office because of an errand they were doing for him, it turns out that Marc’s favorite chocolatery is just a few meters from Mr. Anciel’s workplace, when they were done— and said their goodbyes to the green eyed man— and walked out the building they were able to see a nice banner outside the chocolatery announcing a promotion they were having for the day: a box with a delicious diversity of chocolates at half its price. 

It was a good offer— the writer couldn’t waste it— so they bought a box. 

Now they are walking hand in hand towards the redhead’s house for lunch, they will be eating alone since Nathaniel’s parents are both at their shift at the hospital and were going to arrive home late— it was one of those weeks when they have the same shifts at work, so their son has to be alone most of the time, thankfully Marc is always happy to keep him company and his parents are happy to receive Nathaniel at their house too— the ravenette is going to keep him company until they arrive. 

Nathaniel smiles fondly at Marc who has a spring in his steps, already excited for the chocolates in the box. The lovely couple finally arrives at the Kurtzberg residence, Nathaniel opens the door and let his boyfriend go first— always a gentleman as his parents taught him— once inside he closes the door and both of them make their way towards the living room, Marc takes Nathaniel’s school bag and goes to leave it and his stuff to the redhead’s room while his boyfriend heats the food that is already cooked from yesterday. 

They eat while talking— for them is like the topics of conversation just appear and appear, and when they don’t the silence is nice and calm, just enjoying the other’s presence— the meal is a delicious roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, salad, garlic bread and orange juice. 

Once they are done with the food, they clean the table and wash the dishes together. With everything clean and in its place they go upstairs to the artist’s room. Marc goes to his backpack and searches inside until he gets out the chocolates box, an excited smile on his face. 

They take a seat on Nathaniel’s desk chairs, Marc opens the box and Nathaniel watches him fondly and even giggles a little at his childish joy over the sweets earning an annoyed look from his boyfriend, but the smile on his lips shows he is just joking. 

“You know I’m weak for sugar, let me be” he playfully punches him in the arm. 

“Sorry, is just that you look so adorable when you are like this” he states and takes pleasure in the blush that takes over the writer’s face, Marc squeaks and hides his face in his hands, Nathaniel simply laughs at his partner's actions. 

Marc looks at him between his fingers and pouts— oblivious at the fact that doing that just makes him more adorable in his boyfriend’s eyes— deciding to ignore his laugh he finally starts to eat the sweet treasure. 

He offers Nathaniel to grab some as well, but the artist declines, he is fine and is willing to let the writer enjoy all of the chocolates. Marc shrugs and starts eating. 

Nathaniel turns on the TV in his room, a loving smile on his face as he looks at the bliss in the ravenette’s face as he enjoys the sweet treat. Marc eats two more chocolates until he grabs one with strawberry filling, some of the red candy gets on his lips, the redhead can’t help but stare at the soft, pink lips of his boyfriend painted with the red filling— looking so delicious— the writer licks the candy with his tongue but that just makes them more tempting, Nathaniel swallows  _ hard _ . An idea hits the artist and a cheshire smile appears on his own lips. 

“Hey, Marc, I changed my mind, do you think I can have some chocolates?” 

The writer blinks at him but smiles nonetheless. “Sure, grab whatever you want” Oh! He is going to! 

Nathaniel makes a show of thinking what chocolate to grab, always watching his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes, then Marc grabs another chocolate and his decision is made. He waits until Marc has half the chocolate on his mouth and in a fast movement he stands up from his chair and takes Marc’s hand— the one that was holding the sweet— from his wrist and pulls it away, he leans over the boy and takes the other half of the chocolate with his mouth locking eyes with his boyfriend. 

Green eyes widened in surprise clearly not expecting the sudden movement, before he could react, however, Nathaniel bites the chocolate and starts kissing his lips. It doesn’t take much time for Marc to melt into the kiss. 

They move their mouth slowly, caressing the other’s lips with their own and sensing the chocolate melting inside their mouths. Nathaniel frees Marc’s wrist to put his hand behind the ravenette’s neck, his other hand moving around his waist and resting on his back while Marc puts his arms around Nathaniel’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Feeling the chocolate almost entirely melted Nathaniel uses the hand holding the writer’s neck to take his chin and slightly lifts his face— without breaking the kiss— he gently bites Marc’s lower lip asking for permission, the writer knowing what his boyfriend wants opens his mouth, Nathaniel wastes no time and introduces his tongue, exploring the others mouth with it. The green eyed boy gladly accepts the intrusion, his own tongue moving to meet the other one. 

Both tongues move like dancing, gently rubbing against each other. Both boys can feel the warm and wetness of their mouths, as well as the sweetness from the chocolate they were eating adding to the experience something new and enjoyable. 

They keep kissing, licking, not breaking the contact of their lips for even a second, savouring the chocolate on the other’s mouth. 

They stay like that for a while until they have the need to breath— stupid oxygen— they break the kiss, Nathaiel sucks Marc’s lips taking some of the chocolate that got there during their making out and finally pulls apart but keeping his hand on Marc’s chin. 

Both teens are panting, a blush on their cheeks. Nathaniel has a satisfied look on his face as he smiles down at his boyfriend. Marc for his part feels dizzy— and thankful for already sitting because his legs feel like jelly right now— his mind working to try to understand what just happened— is not like they haven’t had hot moments like this before— is just that Nathaniel took him so out of guard. 

With his breathing back to normal the redhead leans over his boyfriend again, moving his hand still on the writer’s chin to cup his cheek. The writer looks up at those beautiful cyan eyes. “Sooooo” the artist begins as he moves closer to lick the corner of Marc’s mouth where there is still some chocolate, making him jump a little in surprise “Wanna share the rest of the chocolates?” he asks looking directly at the emeralds of his dear writer. 

Meanwhile Marc’s mind makes a short circuit at the offer and the bold tone of his boyfriend’s voice, he stays quiet for a few seconds until the words— and the intention— finally sinks in and he squeaks, his face turning in a darker shade of red along with his ears, he hugs Nathaniel from his waist and buries his red face on the redhead’s torso making a bunch of intelligible mumbles. Nathaniel laughs wrapping his arm around Marc’s shoulder and petting his dark hair with his free hand.

Despite all the time they were together Marc is still very shy sometimes— is part of his nature and Nathaniel loves him as it is— so is kinda easy to make him embarrassed or blush and Nathaniel simply loves to push his buttons sometimes. 

“I can’t understand you, you need to talk clear babe” Marc just let out more noises that Nathaniel can’t understand before looking up at him through his thick, long eyelashes, an embarrassed pout on his face. 

“So, what do you say? Nathaniel asks once more, smirking. 

“Shut up and kiss me already” is Marc's simple reply. 

“As you wish” Nathaniel takes off Marc’s arms from his waist and makes him stand up, he takes his seat then makes the writer sit on his lap— the ravenette’s legs hanging at each side of the artist— the cyan eyed boy wraps his arms around Marc’s waist and directs his eyes towards the box of chocolates on his desk. 

“Well, choose one” If it is possible Marc’s face gets redder— Nathaniel is gonna be the death of him, he swears— but it is not like he is complaining, he stretches his arm to grab another chocolate, then leans forwards ready to share his favorite sweets with his boyfriend. 

After a half an hour or so, the chocolates are gone, their clothes, hairs and breaths are a mess and their lips are swollen from their make out session, but the happiness is clear in their faces. 

Marc takes the box and goes out to the kitchen to throw it in the trash and to grab some water for them, being a saturday and having nothing to do— their school work ready since yesterday and their next issue also ready for the reunion with their publisher next week— Nathaniel decides he wants to be clingy with his boyfriend. He goes through the channels on the still on tv until he comes to one he knows broadcast good movies. Satisfied with the channel he goes to his bed and takes all his pillows and blankets to make something like a nest, he takes off his shoes and gets comfy on his soft creation, tv remote near and waits for his cute boyfriend to arrive. 

Just a few seconds latter Marc enters the room— two bottles of water in his hands— smiling at the sigh, Nathaniel pats his lap and the writers happily obeys the unspoken invitation, he takes off his boots and put the bottles near the nest of pillows and blankets, he cradles himself between his boyfriend’s arms to watch tv together. 

Nathaniel stares at the boy in his arms, feeling the most lucky and happiest guy in the world for having someone like Marc in his life, loving him and being loved as well. Marc catches him staring and smiles brightly at him, he gives the artist a little kiss on his jawline before returning his attention to the tv. The artist tightens his embrace as he also focuses on the movie playing on the screen. The comic duo has a nice afternoon, watching movies and embracing each other. 

Nathaniel prefers salty things, but having some sweets once in a while is nice, especially if he gets them directly from the mouth of his sweet boyfriend.


End file.
